United Nations General Assembly
The United Nations General Assembly is the legislative body of the UN and second highest authority in the UN after the constitution, here laws are proposed and voted on. Making a proposal It is primarily section 3 of the constitution that instructs on who may make proposals and how they are handled. Proposals can be on laws, actions and initiatives mandating the UN to take certain actions, repealments of existing laws or constitutional amendments. Proposals can be voted on by all eligible members as followed: *'Yay' (in approval of the proposal in its entirety) *'Nay' (in opposition of the proposal in its entirerty) *'Meh' (a deliberate abstention from the vote) Note that votes can't be conditional or with amendments, if one agrees with only parts of a proposal one should reject it and re-propose with amendments. To avoid such complications proposals should be discussed and thought out beforehand. It helps for those writing the proposals to be specific and unambiguous. Typically a proposal needs half of all eligible members to vote yay on its first vote cycle for it to be approved. Failing this it must secure a majority of all countries voting on it on its second vote cycle, though there are exceptions to this such as some things requiring a super-majority of 2/3 (see 3.3 of the constitution). Constitutional ammendments also require 3/4 of all eligible members to approve (as per 3.4 of the constitution). Voting cycles start and end on the saturday of each week with wednesday being considered the halfway point and cut off point for new proposals (proposals can still be made but are not considered to have completed a voting cycle on the following saturday) It is also helpful to add the date the proposal was made and who it was made by. Ideally give the proposal title the format of heading 3 and underline it. After the first vote cycle the number of the vote cycle should be put in front of the title (2).'' ''Current thresholds (12 Members) *Absolute Majority: 7 *Absolute Super Majority: 8 *Required for constitutional amendment: 9 Current Proposals Arrest the Grand Caliph for conspiring with the Syndicate and the Von Karstons (AS 13/05/2016) KS has crossed a line by obviously striking a deal with the Von Karston titans, involving titans in human wars and crossing a dangerous diplomatic line. This could only have been done with the Syndicate's aid, and as such the Caliph has willingly consulting with a criminal network and should therefore be arrested by the UN. Such an act could risk putting human/titan relations in a dangerous place and have serious consequences. *Amun-Seth for *Artiria for. If the Caliph is innocent this will be revealed in trial. *Aprillia yay *KS. For. These accusations are baseless. The caliph has nothing to hide and will show the world what real leadership and integrity looks like. *Isimzia Yay BAN SAMBUCA (ISZ, 09/05/16) Following a multinational health and productivity epidemic, nations should agree to ban this harmful substance *Isimzia Yay *Pippirria Yay *Artriia Nay - if y'all can't hold your drink then that's your problem, isn't it? *Cydonia Yay - The stuff tastes like shit, don't be a dick Artiria. *Tyran Nay - What Artiria Said. *Aprillia vomits Make the Stormlands an International Nature Reserve (9/5/16) For Nature, Dragons, but also to stop people wandering in at their peril *Isimzia Yay *Artiria Yay *Tyran Yay *APrillia Meh 'Create a UNAT on the isthmus linking the mainland with the west continent as the site for a canal to the south ocean, name it after Supreme Judge Shakira (ISZ, 12/5/16)' As defined on the military map with orange markers *Isimzia Yay *Aprillia Yay Constitutional Amendments Constitutional Amendment: Rewrite article 3.8. to read The UNGA should not be able to vote to attack a country, organization or person unless it is in explicit violation of international law (KAN 19/12/2015) 3.8. currently reads: "The UNGA should not be able to vote to attack a country unless it is in explicit violation of international law" *KS yay *Aprillia nay *AS yay *Isimzia yay *Nation of Joe: Nay (15) *Tyran Yay Proposals awaiting sorting Category:UN Category:BUN